Levi Ackerman x Petra Ral Attack on Titan
by Tanaashi TM
Summary: Petra decides to share her love with the Captain in a 'special' reward way, the Captain can't complain at this offer... (One Shot)


Levi stood in Petra's doorway, staring dumbfounded at the petite girl as she began to undress. "W-what.. Petra what are you doing?" Levi couldn't help but admire her perfectly shaped breasts and the amazing curves she had. "I-I.. I want to reward you for helping me...". Petra unbuttoned her Pants, and began to slowly tug them down. Levi just stood and stared, insulting himself for lusting over Petra's body, but could not take his eyes off those cute breasts of hers. Levi's member strained in his pants, those tight blue striped panties turning him on even more. Petra blushed at the sight of his growing erection and smiled softly, Looking up shyly at the Captain. "U-um, Do you think I should sit on the bed?" She waited patiently for the Captain to respond, Levi still stared at her, after overcoming the initial shock of the situation he pointed to the bed. Petra obeyed, as she sat down, she spread her legs open to give Levi a better view of what he was looking at. She blushed deeply at the sight of Levi's huge bulge in his pants. _Damn Levi! what the hell are you going to do now?_ He strided over to her and immediately tore her panties to pieces. _Hell yeah, look at the juicy pussy waiting for your dick Captain! That's all yours!_ Levi started rubbing the girl's clit, lust finally taking control of him. She let out a beautiful moan, and he began to make lewd comments to her as he rubbed harder. "You like that don't you Petra? Don't worry.. I'll make you sing more, I love hearing that voice of yours." Petra bit her lip, and moaned in a higher voice, trying to intentionally turn on the Captain. Levi could feel his erection straining against his pants, it was starting to hurt. He felts his pre cum dripping inside his boxers, something he did not like as it made him dirty. "Fuck Petra, your about to get railed hard.. I hope you like em' big." Petra stared as Levi flung his shirt off, revealing his perfect abs. He unzipped his pants and quickly threw them off, leaving him in nothing but his boxers. The sight of him with his boxers made Petra horny and wetter, she licked her lips at the thought of fucking the Captain's massive rod.

The Captain glanced at her and grinned, He slowly pulled down his boxers making sure it pulled his erection down with it. As his boxers whent past his thighs, his dick sprung straight up like a rocket. Petra had her jaw drop, the thing was massive. It was throbbing, and slimy from being covered in all of Levi's juices. She couldn't fathom the idea of that dick fitting inside her. Levi grinned "This is all for you Petra.. I hope you enjoy this." With no warning he pulled Petra's legs towards him, and positioned his dick at her entrance. Petra tried to convince the Captain to come to his senses, "W-wait, Levi it's my first time!" He smirked, "Good! Then it should be tight!" He rammed his dick straight in. Levi groaned loudly, her pussy was milking him and the tightness made it twice as amazing. Petra had her face frozen in shock and pain. She had a tear running down her cheek, Overjoyed at the thought of finally having sex with the Captain. She had dreamed for this moment for years and it finally came true. Petra grabbed Levi's back and pulled him closer, enclosing him in a kiss, there tongues dancing around. She couldn't control her moans as the Captain rammed faster in. "L-levi." Petra managed to get his name out before she was flipped, her ass facing up into the air. "This is a nice view, Petra. I'm going to explore this part of you." Petra realizing where he was about to stick his dick into, raised her hands. "No! Captain!" Again she was cut off, as he rammed even harder into her ass, causing her to cry out in pain and moan at the same time. "This is fucking tight." Levi exclaimed, grunting in between thrusts.

"Oh my god, this feels amazing!" Petra couldn't hold her moans any longer, and began to increasingly raise her voice louder and louder. The Captain rammed harder and faster into her, lifting one of her legs up, and pulling his dick out of her ass. He then stuck it into her tight cunt again, fucking her hard and long. Petra stuck her tongue out, and her eyes crossed at the feeling of pleasure by being fucked in the ass and pussy constantly, making her scream Levi's name over and over. He alternated between fucking Petra's pussy and asshole, before finally lifting both of her legs into the air, and began to fuck her with more strength and intensity. "Petra! Are you about to cum? Because i'm about to release a massive load inside of you!" Levi went in deeper and deeper, causing the girl to go even crazier. "L-l-levi! I'm going to cum, I'm cumming!" Petra screamed his name once more, Levi drove in harder making sure to make Petra experience an amazing climax. "Good! This is good! I'm about to cum too, Petra!" As he thrusted inward, they both reached there limit, yelling eachother's name and both climaxed at the same time. "Fuck!" Levi shot massive loads into Petra, before finally pulling out slowly. He admired her exhausted, broken face as his cum flowed out of her cunt. He dropped her legs, and went to kiss her. "Petra, sorry for cumming inside of you." He chuckled lightly. She stared at her pussy, she just both of her fingers to spread her cunt open, and allowed more cum to flow out. "It's ok Captain, I've always wanted this to come true..." Petra smiled at Levi, "I hope we can do this again." Levi stood up and began to put his clothes back on, "Sure Petra, besides, who would I fuck then?" She squealed in excitement "Yes! Sex with the captain all day long!" They both laughed together and started to slowly clean up.

~~~~Bonus Scene~~~~

"Hey, Petra.. Your walking weird today. Did you forget to stretch before training?" Petra gave Christa a confused look, "What?" Sasha piped up as she was eating a potato, "You where limping like you got injured on your leg." Petra immediately blushed, remembering how sore her pussy was after the pounding Levi gave her last night. "Er.. No, I forgot to stretch yeah." She quickly laughed and tried to wave them all off, before Levi suddenly appeared next to her. Her blushed deepened as she made eye contact with him. The trainees around the two where looking back and forth at her and Levi. Armin smirked and crossed his arms over his chest, "I know what really happened Petra, Congratulations!" Eren and Mikasa nodded lightly in agreement. Petra twiddled her thumbs, "E-eh, what do you mean? I just forgot to stretch." She trembled as embarrassment shone on her face. Levi grabbed her shoulder, "Don't mind this idiot. She slipped and fell, nothing more." Petra glanced up at Levi, thanking him for saving her silently. Armin shook his head in amusement, "Well played Petra, well played." Levi and her left the scene, leaving behind a group of very confused trainees.

~~Jikimoruka


End file.
